Pourquoooooiiiiiiii?????????????
by Thunder Light
Summary: Voici un jeu de question pas mal stupide...À lire en cas de déprime !!!! ** ENCORE D'AUTRES NIAISERIES TOUT DRET SORTIES DE MON IMAGINATION DE FOLLE **
1. Notice

Salut tout le monde ici Thunder Light pour vous proposer un petit quelque chose…

Bon et bien c'est que tout à l'heure j' ai eu un boum d'imagination alors j'en profite lol.

Alors voilà, je pensais  à un jeu qui s'appelle _Pourquoi ????????? _et j'ai voulu le faire avec les persos d'HP…

Mais d'abord, vous, chers lecteurs, vous devez m'envoyez les questions les plus niaiseuses qui vous passent par la tête

Mais elles doivent obligatoirement commencer par pourquoi. Voici des exemples…

_Pourquoi le soleil se nomme-t-il soleil ???????_

_Pourquoi l'eau est-elle mouillée ??????????_

Donc vous voyez le genre… 

Et ensuite, môaaaaaa je vais prendre les questions et les poser aux persos d'HP  et par la suite vous donner les réponses…

Dépêchez-vous de m'envoyer par review ou e-mail vos questions parce que si vous m'en donnez pas, je peux pas le faire lol.

À la prochaine

Thunder Light  


	2. Voici le 1er chapitre de niaiseries...

Thunder Light : Salut tout le monde et bienvenue à ….

Foule : _Pourquoooooiiiiiiiiii ?????????????????_

TL :  Tout d'abord il faut vous dire que les deux persos que nous accueillons aujourd'hui appartiennent à Jk Rowling, mais que si ils se brisent, c'est de leur faute, ils ont rien qu'à faire gentiment ce que je leur dit…  En tout cas, tout ça pour vous dire que les pauvres victimes que l'on enferme dans le studio de mon jeu débile aujourd'hui sont….  Remus Lupin et Sirius Black !!!!!!!!!!!

Miss Moony et Miss Padfoot : OUAIS ALLEZ Y LES GARS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TL :Bon alors on va commencer tout de suite pour pouvoir poser plus de questions.  Alors en premier les questions de Alexia Alexendra. Hum hum…

_Pourquoi les Spice Girls ont existé ?_

F : _Pourquooooooiiiiiii ???????????_

RL : Heu je crois que c'est parce qu'elles voulaient…

SB : NA C'EST PAS ÇA !!!!!!! MOI JE SAIS ! MOI JE SAIS !

TL :  Vas-y…

SB :  Ok ben c'est parce que les gens de la petite ville aimaient juste la viande très épicée alors ils ont été chercher tout un troupeau et  ils les ont engraissées avec des patentes pleines d'épices et pis lorsqu'ils sont venus pour manger la viande, elle était rendue tellement piquante qu'on  a surnommé les bêtes en question les _Spice Girls !!!!!_

_Silence de mort dans la salle…_

SB : Ben quoi ?!?

RL : Heu, Sirius, les Spice Girls  , c'était un groupe de musique…

TL : C'est pas grave ça fait partie du jeu !!!!!!!! On va quand même passer à la prochaine question…

Pourquoi quand je mets une paire de bas dans la sécheuse il en manque tout le temps une ?

F : _Pourquoooooooiiiiiiiiiii ?????????????????_

SB : Tu en pers une en chemin ???????

RL : Ou peut-être qu'on a jeté un sortilège de division par 2 à la sécheuse …

TL : Ouhein me semble que c'est logique.  Bon en voici une autre :

Pourquoi Fudge ne croit pas que notre Voldie chéri est revenu ?????

F : _Pourquooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiii ???????????????_

RL et SB : VOLDIE CHÉRI ???????!!!!!!!?????????????

TL : Ben oui voyons vous êtes en retard sur les nouvelles ?????? 

RL et SB : Te crois pas…

TL : Dites leur vous !!!!!

F : _Pourquooooooooooiiiiiiiiii ?????????_

TL : Non là là vous devez répondre à la question .

F : _Pourquooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?????????????????_

 TL : Ok je sens qu'il va falloir être plus explicite avant la prochaine émission…  De toute façon on va passer à la question de Molianne :

_Pourquoi on voit pas l'air ?_

F : _Pourquoooooooooiiiiiiiiiiii ??????????????_

RL : Ben c'est un truc compliqué de physique je pense pas que vous aller comprendre…

Un Pourquoooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?????????? indigné s'élève de la foule.

SB : Moi j'ai une réponse que vous aller comprendre ( sourires ravis sur tous les visages ).  Ben si on voyait l'air, on verrait pas le reste des choses parce que l'air ça prend toute la place.  Ça fait qu'on rentrerait dans tout pis qu'on pourrait plus vraiment vivre…

Miss Padfoot : OUAIS LET'S GO SIRIUS C'EST TOI LE MEILLEUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Note : Je crois que Miss Padfoot et Miss Moony sont les seules personnes présentes dans la salle appart Thunder Light, Remus et Sirius à savoir dire autre chose que pourquoi…En tout cas…

TL : Passons aux questions d'hermione 359.  Alors…

_Pourquoi les vaches font meuh ?_

F : _Pourquoooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ??????????????_

SB : Parce que Dieu les a faites de même ?

RL : Parce que ça leur est propre ?

TL : Ok…En voici une autre :

_Pourquoi Drago est blond platine et pas blond tout court ?_

F : _Pourquoooooooiiiiiiiiiii ??????????????????_

RL : Me fiche des Malefoy…

SB : Me fiche des Malefoy…

_Pourquoi vous voulez pas me voir ?_

F : _Pourquoooooiiiiiiiii ????????????_

RL : Mauvaises expériences antérieures…

SB : Mauvaises expériences antérieures…

TL : Ok, pause… 

_Les caméramens la regarde vraiment perdus._

TL : J'ai dit PAUSE !!!!!!!!!

_Dans la petite salle à côté, 30 secondes après…_

TL : LÀ LÀ LES GARS ÇA VA PU PAN TOUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!

SB : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, on répond gentiment à tes stupides questions.

TL : JUSTEMENT, ELLES SONT STUPIDES LES QUESTIONS !!!!!!!!!!!

RL : Et alors ?

TL : ALORS IL FAUT QUE LES RÉPONSES SOIENT STUPIDES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RL et SB : Ok ok, c'est correct.

TL : Bien on y retourne alors !

_Dans le studio, 30 autres secondes plus tard…_

Alors nous allons terminer l'émission d'aujourd'hui avec les 3 questions de Miss Moony, dont deux sont spécialement adressées.

_Alors Sirius, pourquoi tu ne te fais  pas la barbe ?_

F : _Pourquooooooooiiiiiiiiiii ???????????????_

SB : MAIS JE ME FAIS LA BARBE !!!!!!!!!! ALLER VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ESPÈCES DE…

TL : D'accord on a compris c'était une erreur.

_Maintenant Remus, pourquoi tu ne veux pas te marier avec Miss Moony ?_

F : _Pourquooooooiiiiiiiiiiii ????????????????_

_(là il y a Miss Moony qui écoute de ses deux oreilles, son nez et sa bouche )_

RL : Heu… heu... ( gêné ) heu… ben ( super gêné ) y faudrait d'abord qu'elle me le demande ( vraiment mais vraiment gêné ) !!!

TL : Et maintenant la dernière :

_Pourquoi les lettres sur le clavier de l'ordi sont pas en ordre alphabétique ?_

F : _Pourquooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiii ???????????_

RL et SB : C'EST QUOI UN ORDI ??????

TL : Et bien c'est déjà tout pour cette fois et revenez nous voir un prochain jour pour un autre chapitre plein de niaiseries de 

_POURQUOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?????????????_

Désolée de n'avoir pu le mettre avant, mais c'est parce que chez nous on a vidéotron alors les ******* de personnes qui font du vandalisme sur les câbles , pensez y à deux fois le prochain coup parce que si vous recommencez, je vais vous **********.

 Je crois que j'ai été pas mal claire et si vous avez aimé ou avez d'autres questions stupides , s'il vous plaît

Reviewerreviewerreviewerreviewerreviewerreviewerreviewerreviewerreviewerreviewerreviewerreviewerreviewer !!!!!

Bye bye 

Thunder Light


	3. 2e chapitre de blagues plates

Thunder Light : Allô tout le monde et me revoici pour un autre épisode de…

Foule : _Pourquooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?????????????_

TL : Ok, ben en 1er je vais vous dire que c'est comme la dernière fois, si les persos se brisent, c'est de leur faute !!!!!!!

Note : On va vous le dire tout de suite, aujourd'hui c'est Saiji, Thunder Light et le perso qui ont un répertoire grammatical varié…  En tout cas…

TL : Alors sans plus tarder, on va vous présenter le courageux perso de ce jour j'ai nommé…SEVERUS ROGUE !!!!!

Saiji : OUAIS VAS Y MON ROGUY CHOU J'AI TOUTE CONFIACE EN TOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TL : Bon on va commencer tout de suite car si on tient compte de la dernière émission hum… En tout cas.

_Pourquoi les oiseaux volent et pas les chèvres ?_

F : _Pourquoooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ???????????????????_

SR : Heu ben… C'est parce que tsé les oiseaux y ont comme  genre des patentes à gosse sur le côté du corps pis j'imagine que c'est avec ces trucs là qui volent… Pis les chèvres c'est parce que y ont pas de ces choses binouches là .

_ Qui l'aurait cru !!!! Il n'a retiré aucun point à Gryffondor !!!!_

SR : Ha mais aussi j'enlève 15 points à Gryffondor pour une aussi stupide question !!!!!!

_Zut, ai parlé trop vite !!!!_

TL : Ben là là on va mettre quelque chose au clair tout de suite.  TU VAS ARRÊTER D'ENLEVER DES POINTS À GRYFFONDOR PARCE QUE ELLES SONT TOUTES STUPIDES LES QUESTIONS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok merci.  En voilà une autre…

_Pourquoi tes cheveux sont si gras ?_

F : _Pourquooooooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?????????????????????????_

SR : 20 POINTS DE MOINS À… 

Voyant le regard : je te tue si tu continues de Thunder , il préfère arrêter là.

SR : Heu c'est parce que … Ah pis c'est pas de vos ognons !!!!!!!! 

TL : Ok d'abord, on va voir celle-là …

_Pourquoi penses-tu que Saiji trippe sur toi ?_

F : _Pourquooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ????????????????_

SR : J'ai…j'ai une fan ???? 

TL : Bon un autre qui est en retard sur les nouvelles…

SR : OUAIS  J'AI UNE FAN J'AI UNE FAN !!!  QUAND JE VAIS CONTER ÇA À LUCIUS !!!!!! Heu au fait, heu, qui est Saiji ??????? 

Là y a Saiji qui saute de son siège, saute sur la scène et saute dans les bras de son Roguy chou .

S : ENFIN J'ÉCLATE AU GRAND JOUR ET JE SUIS AVEC TOI !!!!!!!!!!!

( lol c'est pas contre toi saiji c'est pour rire )

Bon ben je vais répondre pour toi Roguy chou.

SR : Tu es sûre que tu veux te donner cette peine mon sucre d'orge ???

S : Ben sûr voyons , tout pour toi !!!!!!!

SR : Vraiment, vraiment sûre ???

TL : Ok laissez faire cette question là … Bon ben, Saiji ?????

S : OOOUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIII ??????????

TL : Je vais te poser une question et pis après tu retournes à ta place ok ?

S : NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  JE VEUX PAS LÂCHER MON ROGUY CHOU !!!!!!

TL : Et si je vous donne un local rien que pour vous deux après l'émission ????????

S : Ok d'abord ça marche !!!!

_Pourquoi ce mot existe pas : gaoeihgqwh ?????????_

F : _Pourquoooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiii ????????????_

S : Ah ben oui j'ai appris ça en cours de français…Ben si je me rappelles la définition du dictionnaire ( j'ai pas cherché moi alors… ), pour qu'un mot soit un mot, il faut qu'il désigne quelque chose ou soit l'appellation de quelque chose…

TL : Bon alors maintenant tu retournes à ta place.

Et Saiji s'en retourna , la tête basse .

TL : Ok maintenant , Severus, dis-moi 

_Pourquoi les crottes au fromage salissent tous les doigts ?_

F : _Pourquoooooooiiiiiiiiiiii ????????????_

SR : Ben ça je m'en fiche pas mal mais tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que les croustilles Humpty Dumpty sont les meilleures !!!!!

TL : Ah oui c'est vrai toi tu es commandité par Humpty Dumpty…Avait oublié…  En tout cas…

Pourquoi y en a qui font ben du succès avec des tounes poches ????????

F : _Pourquoooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ??????????????_

SR : Oh ben là ça dépend de ce que t'entend par * tounes poches * …

TL : Ouhein c'est vrai ou ben tiens répond à celle là …

Pourquoi les vieux jouent à la pétanque ailleurs pis ici y jouent au croquet ?

F : _Pourquoooooooooiiiiiiiiii ??????????????_

SR : Pis là ça dépend de quel pays tu poses la question … 

TL : OK je comprends mais là là, RÉPONDS COMME DU MONDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Pourquoi la neige est froide ?_

F : _Pourquoooooooooiiiiiiiiiiii ????????_

SR :  Parce que DANS LES NUAGES Y FAIT FRET PIS VU QUE ÇA DESCEND DES NUAGES C'EST FRET AUSSI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TL : Ok,  cela va être tout pour aujourd'hui et revenez nous une autre fois pour un autre épisode de

_Pourquooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiii ??????????????_

Gros merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée, ça fait vraiment plaisir ( continuez de le faire lol )

Aussi, envoyez moi d'autres questions stupides parce que sinon, je vais bientôt être à court !!!!!!

Aller, à la prochaine

Thunder Light

Pendant ce temps, Saiji et Rogue se glisse subtilement hors de la salle…

_( dsl si ça t'a choquée Saiji, mais oublie pas que c'est rien qu'un jeu stupide )_

  


	4. 3e chapitres de niaiseries

Thunder Light : ALLÔ TOUT LE MONDE ET BIENVENUE ÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ…

Foule : _Pourquoooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ???????????????????_

TL : Aujourd'hui une émission spéciale avec … 

VOLDIE !!!!!! ( mais CCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT !!!!! il faut pas dire qu'il est là )

TL : Ok alors cette fois-ci, on n'a que des questions venant de SwEeT CaNdY (dsl l'ordi y veut pas faire le a commercial)

Hum hum…

V : Avant qu'on commence je voudrais remercier ma mère, mes amis et  tous ceux qui ont collaboré à mon ascension.  Merci snif snif…

_Alors… Pourquoi **séparé** s'écrit tout ensemble alors que ** tout ensemble **s'écrit séparé ?_

F : _Pourquoooooooiiiiiiiiii ???????????????????????????????????_

V : Ben parce que… parce que…me semble que tsé c'est deux mots qui …. A PIS CHUIS TU SENCÉ LE SAVOIR !!!!

TL : Non mais en tout cas… 

_Pourquoi **abréviation **est un mot si long ?_

F : _Pourquooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ????????????????_

V : Couc donc on est tu dans un cours de français ? 

TL : Hey !!! T'as pas le droit de répondre par une question !

V : Ben oui c'est ça…

TL : les gars coupez l'antenne…

_Et les gars coupèrent l'antenne._

TL : Ok Voldie je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins.  LÀ LÀ LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU NE RÉPONDS PAS À LA QUESTION JE TE VIRE AU SENS PROPRE ET FIGURÉ DU TERME EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????????????????????????????????

_La foule recule tellement thunder crie fort._

v : très très clair

TL : Ok c'est beau les gars vous pouvez la recoller !! 

_4 pots de colle plus tard…_

TL : Bon on va pouvoir continuer… 

_Pourquoi les Kamikazes portent-ils un casque ? _

F : _Pourquoooooooiiiiiiiiiiii ???????????????_

V : Ah ben là il faut leur demander !!!!!C'est quand même eux qui portent les casques !!!!!!

TL : BON ENFIN UNE RÉPONSE QUI A DU BON SENS !!!! Hum, excusez moi alors…

Pourquoi les choses se trouvent-elles toujours au dernier endroit où on les cherche ?

F : _Pourquooooooooiiiiiiiii ????????????????_

V : Heu, ben là là je peux pas vraiment vous répondre parce que moi je me retrouve tout le temps du 1er coup !! ( _Se rappelle soudainement qu'il doit répondre sinon c'est bye bye voldie )_ Mais je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'elles vous voient venir 3 m à la ronde !!!!!!!!!!

TL : Ouhein t'as été pas mal juste bonhomme.  

Pourquoi n'y a t'il pas de nourriture pour chat avec un goût de souris ?

F : _Pourquoooooiiiiiiiiiiiii ?????????????_

V : Hein c'est vrai ça je pourrais attirer le chat de Granger facilement et donc et donc Granger et donc Weasley ( dsl si c'est mal écrit mais j'ai pas le courage de me lever les fesses et d'aller voir dans le livre ) et donc Potter et donc…

TL : Ok ok c'est correct arêtes sinon  tout le monde va connaître ton prochain plan  diaboliquement voué à la échec…

V : gloups c'est vrai ça . Minute, comment ça _VOUÉ À L'ÉCHEC ????????!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????_

TL : Ah je te dis…

Pourquoi les ballerines marchent-elles toujours sur la pointe des pieds ? Ne serait-il pas plus simple d'embaucher des ballerines plus grandes ? 

F : _Pourquooooiiiiiiiiii ????????????????_

V : Ben me semble que c'est parce qu'y faut qu'elles ait l'air gracieuses et pis là que ça ça aide mais remarquez que moi je m'en fiche pas mal et que j'y connais rien mais c'est vrai que si c'est parce qu'elles sont trop minus est pas mauvaise ton idée…

TL : Ouhein je comprends en tous cas…

Pourquoi les magasins ouverts 24 heures sur 24 ont-ils des serrures ?

F : Pourquooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiii ?????????????

V :  Ah ben ça mes amis c'est pour faire de la pub aux magasins de serrures qui ont de la misère dans vie…

TL : Ouais c'est super bon ça. Je crois qu'on a le temps pour une dernière…

Pourquoi tant de pourquoi sans de parce que ?

F : Pourquoooooiiiiiiiiiiiii ?????????????

V : HEIN ???!!!??? C'EST QUOI CETTE QUESTION LÀ !!! J'AI RIEN COMPRIS !!!

(excusez le, il a trop bu d'eau dans son verre… )

TL : EH BIEN C'EST TOUT POUR CETTE FOIS ET À LA PROCHAINE !!!!!!!!!!!

Bon ben là là je dois vous dire que j'ai encore des questions pour un chapitre gros max et que si vous m'en envoyez pas, fini les blagues plates et les niaiseries…

Et sans être méchante bien sûre, vous ne reviewer plus du tout !!!!! 

J'ai eu aucune review ( jusqu'à maintenant ) pour le chapitre avec Sevie…

Alors je crois que je vais attendre d'avoir 15 reviews en tout avant de mettre un autre chapitre…

Mais quand même merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé pour le 1er chapitre…

Alors bye bye et à la prochaine ( ne me prenez pas en grippe quand même lol )

Thunder Light

 


	5. un petit mot de pardon

JE M'EXCUSE JE M'EXCUSE ET JE M'EXCUSE AU SENS PROPRE ET FIGURÉ DU TERME * GROSSES LARMES SUR MES JOUES  *

Quand j'ai relu le chapitre que j'avais écrit hier, je me suis sentie tellement niaiseuse   bouh…bouh…

**Pour de vrai, j'ai jamais eu autant honte de moi.  Alors que vous êtes si gentils à reviewer je … je… je… **

**Je ne suis pas digne de vous, chers reviewers bouh…**

**Pour me faire pardonner je vous promet que d'ici vendredi il y aura un beau chapitre tout long et tout bien écrit ( je niaise pas )**

**J'espère que vous allez me pardonner snif snif…**

**En tout cas je vous jure sur ma tête que je recommencerai plus.**

**J'espère que vous allez me lire encore et que vous allez re… re…reviewer ???**

**À la…la prochaine**

**Une tite Thunder Light toute déprimée **

**p.s. –si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment on fait pour accepter les auteurs anonymes, je crois que je vous embrasser !!!!!!**

**- j'ai peut-être un peu dramatiser mais je pense que vous avez compris…**


	6. 4e chapitre de blagues

Thunder Light : Rerere salut tout le monde et me rererevoici pour une autre émission toute spéciale dédiée à Sophie Black de … 

Foule : _Pourquooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiii ???????????????_

TL : Ok alors si j'ai décidée que cette émission serait pour Sophie Black, c'est parce qu'elle m'avait demandé une présence spéciale de Dray ( lol ) et j'ai alors eut une super idée… En tout cas aujourd'hui les pauvres fous de persos qui ont été pris dans mon piège et qui vont s'asseoir sur ces deux très belles chaises éloignées séparées entre les deux par moi sont…  HARRY ET DRAY !!!!!!!

Harry : JE REFUSE CA-TÉ-GO-RI-QUE-MENT D' ÊTRE À MOINS DE 10 MÈTRES DE LUI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dray : PAREIL POUR MOI !!!!!!!!

TL : Hey là là les gars j'irai pas par quatre chemins, si vous refusez je fais venir le boss du camp !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( voir Le camp de la girafe au cou jaune de moi également… )

Note :  je sais que ça vous mélange  quand je  mélange les persos de deux fics , mais c'était pour le trip lol.

Là là les gars se tiennent tranquilles et s'assoient tranquillement.

TL : Bon regardez comme ça écoute bien !! Ok on va commencer vous savez comment ça marche hein les gars ?

D et H : Ouhein…

_Pourquoi mes parents m'ont infligé une limite de temps d'ordi ?_

F : _Pourquoooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ??????????????_

D : Heu c'est quoi un ordi ?

H : Hein tu sais pas c'est quoi ???????

D : Ben non…

H : Ignorant …

D : Snob…

H :   MÉCHANT …

D : PENSE BON…

H : ACIDE GOSSANT !!!!!!!!!!!!

D : IDIOT EXCELLENT DANS SON RÔLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TL : LÀ LÀ GARS SILENCE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  SI VOUS DITES ENCORE UN MOT JE VOUS GIFLE CHACUN VOTRE TOUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La foule traumatisée commence à douter du certificat de présentatrice télé de Thunder…

D et H : Heu..

Trop tard.  Les deux claques sont parties…

TL : Ha ben oui…Ça vous va très bien le rouge dans face… On va passer à une autre question et vous irez vous voir dans le miroir après l'émission.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me trouve folle uniquement parce que je lis plus qu'Hermione ?

F : _Pour… Pourquooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiii ?????????????_

D : ……………… 

H : ………………

TL : Ok d'abord je m'excuse pour les claques…

D : ……………..

H : ……………

TL : J'ai dit JE M'EXCUSE !!!!!!!!!

D : ………

H : ……….

TL : Ok excusez moi encore…

Prend les deux verres d'eau et les verse sur leurs têtes.

D : HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!! C'EST UNE ROBE À 50 GALLIONS QUI NE SUPPORTENT QUE LES NETTOYAGES À SEC !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

H : PIS MOI J'EN AI ASSEZ D'ÊTRE TOUJOURS LÀ QUAND Y A QUELQUE CHOSE QUI SE PASSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TL : Bon vous êtes réveillés !! Je vais vous poser une autre question plus simple…

Pourquoi est-ce que Harry a autant de chance et qu'il survie tout le temps ?

F : _Pourquooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiii ????????????????? _

D : Allez savoir…

H : EST-CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ QUE JE VAIS EN SAVOIR QUELQUE CHOSE ??????????!!!!??????  EST-CE QUE VOUS AIMERIEZ ÇA VOUS VOUS FAIRE MARTIRYSER DANS TOUS LES TOMES DE VOTRE PROPRE HISTOIRE HEIN ?????? HEIN ??????

TL : My god je sens que l'émission va être longue…

_Pourquoi est-ce que Voldie veut tuer Harry ?_

F : _Pourquoooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiii ??????????????????? _

D : Ouhein c'est vrai ça si je le savais je pourrais avoir une autre raison pour tuer Potter à sa place…

H : 

Note : j'aime mieux pas écrire ce que Harry a dit.  Pour une vague idée, voir réponse précédente…

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y arrive pas ? _

D : Ouhein en pourquoi ?

H : 

Note : voir note précédente

TL : Hum hum… EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN  A UN CALMANT SUR LUI PRÉSENTEMENT S'Y OU PLAÎT PARCE QUE J'EN AURAIS BESOIN ?

D : Est-ce une autre question à laquelle nous devons répondre ?

TL : HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!! LÀ LÀ JE-SUIS-TANÉE !!!!!!!!!!!

Clac clac les deux claques sont parties et Thunder Light aussi.  

Sophie Black : Bon ben puisque ce chapitre m'est dédié je me dois de le poursuivre… 

D : Oh yeah une autre folle à faire craquer…

H : Je sens qu'on va s'amuser…

SB : Hey minute là sachez que je peux très bien le faire.  Alors…  Oh ça c'est une des mes épicées dont j'ai hâte de connaître la réponse…

Pourquoi, faute de preuve, nous ne savons pas si Dray et Harry sont gais ? F : POURQUOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ???????????????? D et H :  NON MAIS ESPÈCES DE ******** VOUS ÊTES PAS GÊNÉS !!!!!  QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS FAIT CROIRE QUE ******** ?????????????  ON DEVRAIT VOUS ARRÊTEZ POUR ********* !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et pis le bordel prend dans la salle . SB : THUNDER , AU SECOURS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Là là Thunder Light rentre dans la salle reposée le plus qu'elle pouvait en 15 minutes. TL : LÀ LÀ TOUT LE MONDE SSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Tout le monde se tait et reprend sa place sauf Harry , Draco et Sophie Black qui sont immobiles sur la scène.

TL : Draco, Harry et toute la foule vous êtes VIRÉS ! Vous sortez de la salle et que je vous revois plus.  Sophie toi tu restes ici.

Et 102 personnes sortirent du studio la tête basse.

TL : Bravo Sophie j'aurais pas fais mieux.

SB : Merci mais t'avais besoin de te défouler fak c'est rien.

TL : Ok d'abord viens je te paye une crème à glace. ( dsl si t'aime pas ça lol )

Bon alors comme je l'ai dit à Sophie dans la fic j'avais besoin de me défouler lol .

J'espère que vous aller reviewer cette histoire débile encore et encore jusqu'à en devenir fous …

Bon et bien là là comme j'ai rien d'intéressant à dire…

p.s. ah oui !! ça fait un petit bout ( pour môaaaaaa lol ) que j'ai uploadé hp et la magie élémentaire mais comme j'ai mis le chapitre à la place du  mot d'excuse, l'histoire est pas revenue en haut de la liste et donc, vous savez pas qui a un nouveau chapitre et donc, vous venez pas reviewer… ( sans vous pousser trop trop dans le dos lol )   

cette fois j'ai vraiment fini de parler !

Thunder Light


	7. Bon d'autres niaiseries...

Thunder Light : Bon alors bienvenue à tous et me revoici après un long temps d'absence pour un autre crampant, désopilant, drôle, niaiseux et stupide de cette niaiseuse de fic qui a pas de but pan tout…

Foule : _Pourquooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiii ??????????????????_

TL : Ok en 1er je voudrais remercier bordelos, Saiji ( the devil angel of quebec, dsl si j'ai pô bien écrit ta devise Saiji lol ), hermione 359, Alexia Alexandra, Sophie Black, Mystick et tous les autres zoyeux zamis qui m'ont envoyé des zolis commentaires.  Ok passons ça et c pour vous dire qu'aujourd'hui on accueille deux zoyeuses personnes pis une pas marrante parce qu'est trop sérieuse ( mais ça va changer !!!!!!!  je promet que mon humour débile la contaminera ! ) Bon alors sans plus tarder voici WEASLEY, WEASLEY ET WEASLEY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Percy : Est-ce que ça va être bien long ? Parce que j'ai plein de boulot qui m'attend…

Fred : Pense à autre chose pour une fois Percy…

Georges : C'est vrai sinon tu vas virer comme Mr Croupton…

Fantôme de Mr. Croupton : Hey !!

TL : Ok les gars là là je vous avertis je ne suis pas de cours de karaté, mais après avoir regardé le film Charlie's Angels tout l'après-midi parce que j'avais rien à faire j'en ai retenu des prises pis des coups…

Tout le monde s'en va à sa place pis le FDMC ( fantôme de mr. croupton ) y fiche le camp.

TL : Bon ok voici une première question…

G : Minute, et est-ce que ça rapporte ?

F : Ouaip c'est vrai ça…

TL : La satisfaction de ne pas s'être fait botter la figure…

F :  D'accord d'accord c'est pas la fin du monde…

_Pourquoi y a plein de passages secrets à Poudlard ?_

F : _Pourquoooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ????????????_

G : BEN LÀ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

F: TSÉ C'T'ÉVIDENT !!!!!!!!!!!!!

G : VOUS ÊTES QUI POUR PAS SAVOIR ÇA !!!????!!!

TL : Alors c quoi la réponse ?

G : Ben tsé ça été surtout MIS là EXPRÈS pour les gens comme nous…

F : de notre espèce…

P : Ben non voyons c'est parce que  vous savez selon l'histoire de Poudlard…

Hermione : HEY !!!!!! ÇA C MA-RÉ-PLI-QUE !!!!!!!!!!

P : Répond donc si t'es SI intelligente.

H : Bon alors selon la ligne 14, paragraphe 7 page 245 et non ligne 14 PARAGRAPHE 8 page 245…

TL : Hermione tu dégage t'es pas à l'ordre du jour.

G : Hé mais nous on veut que Hermione a reste…

F : Ouaip c'est vrai ça…

TL : Z'êtes sûrs ??

F et G : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ???????????? * regarde Hermione di-a-bo-li-que-ment niark niark niark *

TL : Ok d'abord… * sort la baguette magique imaginaire de sa poche de robe de sorcière imaginaire et fait apparaître imaginairement une chaise imaginaire *

H : Hey !!!!!! dit Hermione qui se masse les fesses.

F et G : Ouais c'est bon ça !! * y me tapent dans la main *

P : Ça va Hermione ??

H : Heu ouais…

Et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux , profondément, irrésistiblement, amoureusement…

H : Percy je…

Trop tard ( hein , que dis-je là, ça devrait plutôt être mais )

donc, version modifiée… 

Mais ( ha oui !! avouez que c'est beaucoup mieux !! ) déjà Percy l'embrassait fougeusement, à en perdre halei…

Saiji : Non non non… Coupez.  Percy, tu dois  désirer Hermione, faut que ça paraisse dans tes yeux pis toi Hermione, faut que t'ait de la misère à croire ce que tu devrais lire dans les yeux  de Percy ok ??

P et H : Ok pense avoir compris…

TL : Minute…  SORS-DU CORPS DE SAIJI DÉMON !!!!!!!!

Démon : Comment t'as su que j'suis pas Saiji ??

TL : Parce que Saiji elle a  jamais fait de romance, elle en fait pas pis elle en fera jamais ( ça c moins sûr ) pis en plus, est PAS capable d'aligner trois mots romantiques fak tsé veut dire une intervention cinématographique à la Shakespare ça se peut pas venant de Saiji …

D : * gloups*

TL : Bon alors le démon tu t'en retournes chez vous, Saiji ( la vraie ) toi aussi tu t'en retourne chez vous, pis Percy pis Hermione vous venez hum…

Rentre dans une pièce/chambre.

TL : Oups mais j't'avais pas dit de retourner chez vous Saiji ?

S : Ben là j't'es pas pour laisser attendre Sevie…

TL : QQQQUUUUUOOOOIIIIIIII ?????!!!!!!!!! VOUS ÊTES LÀ DEPUIS LA DERNIÈRE FOIS !!!!!!?????!!!!!

S et S : Bah oui qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

TL : Heu…

Traverse le complexe en deux coups de cuillère à pot.

TL : Oki ben là vous deux vous restez là point à la ligne.

Pitche Hermione et Percy dans la salle d'enregistrement pis retraverse le complexe en 4 autres coups de cuillère à pot.

TL : Ok en va enfin pouvoir commencer une fois pour toute c't'émission là…

Pourquoi mon frère chante aussi bien que… Oh my god sa tête va pas très bien à celle-là…

F : Vas-y, dis la ta question !!!!!!!

Pourquoi mon frère chante aussi bien qu'un taureau qui vient de se faire couper les ti pois aux côtés de sa banane?

F : Pourquoooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ????????????????

F : YYYYYYYYYY pôvre taureau…

G : Oui pôvre taureau…

F : Tout le monde compatit…

G : …et observe une minute de silence.

Une minute plus tard… 

TL : Ok une autre question et si vous pouviez y répondre  celle-là ça serait bien…

Pourquoi existe-t-il différente variétés de pomme ?

F : Pourquooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiii ??????????????????

F : Ben c parce que si tu mets tout le temps des MacIntosh écrasées dans les lits des Serpentard…

G : …un moment donné y a plus d'intérêt…

F : …fak tu mets de l'autre sorte dont-je-ne-me souviens-plus-du-nom.

TL : Ok d'abord je crois qu'on va vous laisser niaiser…

Pour votre propre sécurité et votre propre bien et stabilité et bien-être mental, on va laisser faire le niaisage des jumeaux ( j'suis sûre que vous êtes capables d'imaginer bande de pervers ).

TL : Bon alors je crois que ça va être tout pour aujourd'hui et FRÉDÉRIC WEASLEY, LAISSE LE CHEMISIER DE KATHELINE JOHNSON ( c la sœur d'Angelina et pis elle est toute mimi pour les besoin de la fic ) et j'espère que vous niaiser une fois de plus les profs cette année.

Na je vous niaise à la prochaine !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bon alors je dois dire que je pense que c'est ma fic préférée dans toutes celles que j'ai commencées jusqu'à date donc ça me prend tout plein de reviews !!!!!!!!!lol

Et aussi si les personnes qui m'ont mise en favoris pouvaient me le dire, ça serait gentil ( ben quoi, j'veux suivre mon statut partout où il va lol )

Je sais pas si vous avez trouvez ce chapitre un peu moins drôle, mais ça fait trois jours que je bûchais pis j'ai débloqué fak le début y est un ti peu beaucoup mâché lol.

Bon ben c ça pis là je m'en vais prendre une longue douche suivi de deux trois shows d'humour fak quand je redescend en bas pour fermer l'ordi j'veux qu'y aille tout plein de  rewiews ok !?!

Bobye

Thunder Light ( j'vous adore !!!!!! gros bisous )

Oups la dernière était la preuve de ma grande fatique désolée… et dites, vous croyez que j'ai réussi à passer la maladie à Percy ?


End file.
